Incognito Cinema Warriors XP
Incognito Cinema Warriors XP, often abbreviated to "ICWXP," is an online American cult comedy show created by Rikk Wolf and produced by Agonywolf Media that began releasing episodes in 2008. The series follows a soldier and his robot friends who find themselves trapped in an abandoned movie theater during the zompocalypse. Also in residence is the mad inventor who owns and controls the theater and, in turn, forces them to watch bad movies in exchange for shelter from the swarming zombies outside. The soldier and his robot friends provide humorous commentary that usually focuses heavily on each film's flaws in a very sarcastic manner. The films are presented with a silhouette superimposed thereon, featuring the trio on the theater's balcony at the bottom of the frame. History Rikk Wolf has claimed that he was inspired by director's commentaries in general and the commentary track provided by Mike Nelson on the 2004 colorized re-release of Night of the Living Dead, which lead him to rediscover Mystery Science Theater 3000 (a show he was unable to watch as a teenager because he did not have cable television access). After viewing every episode of the show, he found himself inspired and wanting more, so he assembled aquaintances he found funny from the local Kansas City music scene to independently produce a show in the same vein, but with more of a "heavy metal vibe." The first episode of ICWXP was produced in 2008 "simply for fun," according to Wolf, as a way to gain experience in film and to pay homage to MST3K. Putting the show on a purchasable DVD was a byproduct of Wolf posting the episode to the ICWXP MySpace Page, as numerous e-mails from users wishing to own the episode on disc came in. A demand for more was clearly present, so Wolf continued to work on producing more episodes with the current cast, adding higher production values with each release, as support continued to grow. Other influences include video games such as Mega Man, Resident Evil, and Dead Rising (all Capcom games). The robots show a heavy influence from Mega Man in their design, CORPS is not entirely unlike the STARS team from Resident Evil, and the situation the protagonists find themselves in is similar to Dead Rising. The characters often reference these influences as well. Wolf (out of character in interviews) has said he loves the notion of zombie growls set against lounge music, which is evident in the show's movie break segments, an idea present in Dead Rising and the Dawn of the Dead films. Riffography *Episode 101 - Bride of the Gorilla *Episode 102 - Lady Frankenstein *Episode 103 - Bloody Pit of Horror *Episode 104 - Werewolf in a Girls' Dormitory *Episode 201 - "Wake Me Up Before you Decompose" / Victory Gardens *Episode 202 - "Where's Your Big Bad Apocalypse Now?" / Soapy the Germ Fighter *Episode 203 - "The Gear is Family" / The Great American Chocolate Factory *Episode 204 - "Fahrenheit Cine-A-Sorrow" / The Haunted Mouth & The Power to Serve Cast *Rikk Wolf as Commander Rick Wolf *Nick Evans as Topsy Bot 5000 *Zach Legler as Johnny Cylon *Rikk Wolf as Dr. Harrison Blackwood *Jason Chaffee as Flux Namtari *Doug Marshall as Echelon Marcus *Nick Evans as Dust See Also *Ronin Fox Trax *OneWallCinema External Links *ICWXP.com *ICWXP on Twitter *ICWXP on Facebook *ICWXP on YouTube Category:Riffing Troupes Category:ICWXP Category:Missouri Category:Rikk Wolf